transformation_howfandomcom-20200213-history
Evo's
An Exponentially Variegated Organism, abbreviated as EVO, is an organism that has had its intracellular-nanites activated. Origins Five years prior to the start of the series, a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating the subjects into monsters known as EVOs. Besides triggering physical transformations, active nanites can also affect the hosts' minds, turning most EVOs into mindless creatures that know only destruction until they are cured. To combat the EVO threat, the global military force known as Providence was created. Public reaction to EVOs is varied, with many people viewing EVOs as savage and dangerous. Even EVOs that have retained their sanity are often met with fear and suspicion. Nevertheless, there are people who are willing to peacefully coexist with EVOs, believing they have as much a right to the area as any person as long as the two groups don't bother each other.1 Some people even attend social events that promote cooperation between humans and EVOs.2 Curing Providence views Rex as their secret weapon since he has the ability to cure EVOs by extracting their activated nanites. Although the process is generally effective, some EVOs can resist curing,11 while others are completely unaffected by it. Due to the limitations of Rex's curing abilities, alternative methods of curing were sought after by scientists. However, various complications led to the information being lost: * A serum was developed by Gabriel Rylander that activated dormant nanites. Dr. Holiday stated that if they could acquire the serum, then a cure could be reverse-engineered, but the death of Rylander coupled with the destruction of his lab destroyed the information.12 * A team led by Dr. Holiday and secretly assisted by Zag RS developed a self-deactivation program that, when interacting with normal active nanites, shut them down. The nanites were destroyed when the space station they were developed on was destroyed.13 * A machine was developed that could cure an incurable EVO and succeeded in curing Beverly Holiday before it was destroyed in the process.14 Rex eventually used the Meta-Nanites to cure most EVOs in the world before he ordered the nanites to shut down permanently. However, there were still a few EVOs left that escaped the cure. Transformations Patient Zero Deciding to take his usual approach, White Knight was prepared to kill the man but Rex quickly realized that they needed the man to command the virus to shut down. He and Rex entered a brawl, starting a fire in the hospital. While they fought, they didn't notice that the Zero was still beginning to transform, into a Evo. His body began to bloat especially his chest and arm, then turned into a giant ball which routed itself with giant scales before awakening turning into a giant bug like Evo. Chasing after the EVO, Rex again tried to heal it but the patches he touched quickly regenerated before Rex's nanites could finish their work. Running out of options, Rex remembered Holiday's words about the victim being Patient Zero and realized they were in fact dealing with two EVOs The giant monster they were facing was the virus itself and the man was its host which it was defending. Getting White Knight to distract it, Rex allowed the creature to swallow him so he could get at the host who was still unconscious in a coma. Using his nanites, Rex was then able to wake the man, deactivate his nanites and stop the virus beast which melted away.1 Larvus When the EVO was attacking a little girl, Rex defeated the bug with ease and cured it. When the curing was over the creature began to shrink and peal away and then turned into a young woman, which when awaken was shocked to see herself human again. But before she could do anything else a portal appeared and she was sucked in too a unknown location. Slug Evo Prior to Rex's arrival in the city, the girl had been Breach's "favorite". Her sole job was to keep Breach happy, fighting at her request and keeping everything organized according to Breach's standards. Like Breach, she became uneasy when her "toys" were "broken" (i.e., cured or defeated in battle) against her master's will, although this was probably a result of fearing to displease her master. In confinement, Breach stated that she had chosen Rex over the girl to be her "new favorite" due to the fact that the "other one" was old, and she found Rex to be a better EVO Furious and jealous of Rex for Breach's favouritism. The girl reveals that she's a evo as her face begins to become black and when she kneels down her body turns purple and she turns into a giant slug mutant but with her face still human. Diane At some point in Diane's life, she had three children. However, she eventually went EVO and was treated poorly ever since. She was later used in one of Branden Moses' scientific demonstrations, where he presented a machine that could supposedly cure EVOs. When after Diane came out of the machine she was Human again though half cured as her arm was still monster like, but shorter.